Evil Lodging
by MadisonMagnetic
Summary: Dr. Drakken and Shego are in desperate need of lodging, but what happens when the hotel they find only has one room to offer- or even worse, one bed?
1. Checking In

"Two rooms please." Dr. Drakken snapped rudely into the hotel reservationist's face. He was in one of those impatient moods again, distracted only by his own thoughts of world domination. The bitter reservationist shot him a glower before concealing his face behind the computer screen.

"Sorry." He replied with a forged apathy. "We only have one room available."

"Nnngh!" Drakken clenched his fists as if about to strike the man. "What do you mean?" He bellowed, stomping his feet about the poorly ornamented rug. "My evil assistant and I have traveled a _very_ long way and we would like-"

"I _mean,"_ He interrupted matter-of-factly. "Either you share this room or you find another hotel."

The reservationist's remark left Drakken a slight darker shade of blue. "Do you know who I am?" He demanded. Shego noticed a vein throbbing violently at his temple. "I could have you obliterated if I-"

"Dr. D." Shego interrupted, placing a hand on his arm to silence him. "I got this." Someone had to sort this out, and it was becoming increasingly obvious to her that it was not going to be him. She turned to the reservationist. A green flame suddenly consumed her raised hand. The man swallowed uneasily at the sight of it, but to her surprise, did not submit.

"Glowing plasma-shooting fingers or not, I'm afraid we still only have one room." He stammered.

To this, Shego sent a blast of green past his shoulder, striking a painting against the wall and shattering it. The shriek of the reservationist as the glass showered him seemed to pull Drakken out of his fit and into his senses. He scolded her disapprovingly. "Shego! This nice man is offering us a place to stay and this is how you treat him?"

"I'm not sharing a room with you." She snapped, slightly annoyed at his sudden change of heart. She knew he was only trying to regain his composure from his last outbreak.

Drakken ignored her protest. "We'll take the room." He replied apologetically to the man.

The man nodded, still wide-eyed in terror, and handed him a key.


	2. There's Only One Bed!

"How many times have I told you, Shego?" Drakken reprimanded, unlocking the door to room 101 and holding it open for her to enter. "We can't afford to attract attention!"

"You weren't exactly laying low yourself, Dr. D." She mumbled beneath her breath. She was just about to respond with an insult when her gaze caught something in the middle of the room. She dropped her suitcase with a disgusted grunt. "There's only one bed!"

Drakken seemed too deep in thought to care. He was already at the other end of the room, withdrawing a pair of rather ugly stripped pajamas from his own suitcase. "I'd rather not give our position away to Possible, you know." He continued. "I've worked too hard on this plan to have it foiled."

"What are you doing with those?" Shego asked in a sickened voice. The thought of him in such hideous pajamas made her stomach lurch. In fact, the thought of him in _any _pajamas made her stomach lurch. It was not something she cared to see her boss in.

"I'm getting ready for bed." He replied, unaffected by her change of subject. "You should do the same, Shego. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I'd rather sleep in the hovercar." She grumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous, the bed's a king sized bed." He jerked his head toward the direction of the bathroom. "Go on. You change in there, and I'll change out here."

Shego rolled her eyes in defeat. There was no use arguing with an evil genius. Besides, the trip had left her exhausted and irritable. She needed a decent sleep. Sulking, she drug her luggage into the bathroom and slammed the door.

The bathroom was tiny and she had to lean against the sink to slide out of her jumpsuit. The idea of Drakken undressing himself in the room next to her made her uneasy. She unconsciously covered as much skin as she could with her hands.

"Are you done yet?" Drakken called impatiently. "I have to pee!"

She stumbled slightly at the sound of his voice so close to the door. "Give me a minute!" Quickly, she withdrew the black silk gown from her suitcase and slid it over her head. The gown seemed particularly skimpier than usual. She glanced herself over in the mirror uncertainly before opening the door.

Drakken fell unnaturally quiet at the sight of her, his mouth slightly agape.

"What?" Shego asked defensively.

"You-you sleep in that?" He stuttered.

"You sleep in _that_?" She gestured agitatedly towards his own attire. He looked exceptionally ridiculous in stripes. And the bottoms fit rather too snugly around certain parts of his body. Shego shuttered at the thought of it.

"My mother bought these for me!" He was apparently offended. "I get cold!"

"Whatever you say, 'Drewby'." She replied, referencing his mother's nickname for him. He hated the name almost as much as he hated his mother's constant nagging to find a wife. She waited until he disappeared into the bathroom before making herself comfortable at the far side of the bed.

Drakken crawled in next to her rather hesitantly, first sliding his legs in, then the rest of his body. The bed tilted towards his side with an ominous metallic creak. Shego gripped the headboard fretfully.

"Well," He admitted quietly, as if afraid speaking too loudly would cause the bed to collapse. "_I thought _this was a king size bed…"

"Yeah, and I _thought_ you said this was a nice hotel." She murmured.

He let out a grunt as he tried to wiggle deeper beneath the sheets. A chill of cold air drifted beneath them as he did so. "I said nice budget-wise, Shego." He corrected. "Evil money doesn't grow on trees, you know. …I wonder where they put they thermostat in this blasted room…" He thought allowed to himself.

"Don't even think about getting up." Shego snapped. It was obvious the bed wasn't going to be able to handle another one of his reentries. She carefully turned onto her side to allow some distance between them, but after sensing his abdomen against her butt, resumed laying on her back.

Drakken must have sensed her sudden withdrawal. "I'm not going to bite, you know."

"I'm not worried about biting…"

"I'm not a pervert!" Drakken insisted. The bed trembled slightly with the sound of his voice.

"Uh huh, that's why you ogled me when I came out of the bathroom."

"I was simply in awe that something so skimpy could be called sleep wear!"

"Turn off the light, Dr. D. I'm tired." She wasn't tired. It was her attempt to direct his attention away from the translucent gown that she knew he was so shamelessly picturing. The thought of a thin piece of silk being the only thing that separated her bare body from his distressed her.

Drakken reluctantly pulled the chain to the lamp on his bedside table. The bulb flickered a few times before dimming and casting the room into an eerie darkness. Shego felt his shoulder brush against hers as he relaxed. Had the room not been so unfamiliar and cold, she would have pushed herself to the very edge of the bed. But she was actually reveling in the warmth of his presence.

Shego was just on the verge of sleep when a familiar sound stirred her. She blinked around her groggily.

"Nnngh…" It repeated. The bed creaked loudly, shifting first to one side, then the other. It was all she could do to keep herself from rolling onto her side. "…Nnngh…"

"What the hell?" She hissed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't get comfortable!" Drakken responded somewhere in the darkness beside her.

She sighed loudly. For someone who seemed so bloodthirsty and malicious, he was quite a baby. "Try not to think about it." She offered.

"…Nnngh…"

"Drakken!"

"I'm cold!"

Frustrated and drowsy, she rolled over and forced herself against his side. His body tensed with the unfamiliarity of the feeling. He hesitated. "Are-are we snuggling?"

"If it will shut you up." She mumbled, burying her face between the material of his flannel sleeve and the sheets and quickly adding, "Try anything and I will murder you."

Drakken fell quiet as if contemplating the situation.

Under normal circumstances she would not have allowed herself to drift off into slumber with her evil boss nestled so close to her half-clad body, but the sound of his breaths filled her with a false sense of security and warmth. After all, this place gave her the creeps. She sighed softly, the room slowly disappearing from view.


	3. Awakening

Shego awoke to an unfamiliar weight on her chest. She stretched, passing it off as the weight of the blanket, and blinked into the light that leaked through the tattered blinds. It was much brighter outside than she expected and she felt her heart sink at the thought of over-sleeping. She should have known better than to expect Drakken to set the alarm. The man can't even remember to wear socks half the time! She cocked her head slightly to read the faint green reflection of the clock that blinked above her on the ceiling. 00:11, 11:00 the right way round.

"Dr.D." She murmured, groggily raising a hand to rub her eyes. "Get up."

When no answer came she turned to crawl out of bed. The weight on her chest again caught her attention. She paused, inspecting hesitantly it with her fingers. A sudden feeling of nausea lurched in her stomach at the recognition of the offender. It was the striped flannel material of Drakken's arm. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to breath.

His arm was wrapped around her. He was pracitcally _holding_ her.

She wanted to hit him, to jerk him awake and hit him senseless. And yet she was overcome with a strange calm in his proximity. Something about it just seemed so… familiar? As if she had been in his arms her whole life.

She released a shaky breath and eased her head back onto the pillow. His face was beyond her range of view, but his body rose with deep, slumbered breaths beneath the covers. She found a sense of security in knowing he was completely oblivious. Cautiously, she nuzzled her forehead between the crook of his arm and chest. His pajamas smelled like the fabric softener his mother used when she insisted upon doing their laundry.

Sleep was just about to reclaim her when she felt him stirring beside her.

"Shego…?"

"What." She mumbled sleepily. It took a moment for the closeness of his words, the sensation of his hot breath in her ear, to set in. Suddenly realizing the weight of the situation, she woke with a start.

"Ack! What are you doing, you perv?" She threw the blankets from her with a look of forged disgust. It was compensation, she knew this, for having been discovered in such a vulnerable position.

He looked up at her with wide, horrified eyes. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were spooning me, creeper."

"Don't try to turn this on me, Shego! You were spooning _with_ me!"

"Uh, hello- You were obviously the big spoon. Big spoon takes full responsibility."

"But you initiated it last night!"

"I initiated close proximity- for warmth- not spooning!"

"Well same thing!" He grumped, crossing his arms.

"Hardly! Gahh-" She shuttered. "You tell anyone about this and I swear I'll-"

"Please Shego, I'm an evil genius! I have better things to do!"

"Then get up. We're running late. And there's no way I'm letting you see me in this nightgown ever again after what just happened."

"It's not like I'm going to-"

"Up!"

Drakken grumbled to himself as he crawled from the bed and set off towards the bathroom. "Next time I'm slipping you a sleeping pill…"

"In your dreams, Blue Boy!"

"Nnngh!" He slammed the bathroom door dramatically.

Shego leaned back, smiling to herself. A potentially awkward situation had yet again been evaded. She listened, satisfied, as the sound of running water resonated behind the bathroom door. Who knew, maybe later she would misplace the keys to the hover car. Another night in this crummy hotel couldn't possibly hurt, could it?


End file.
